In particular, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating a capacitive element in which a substrate is provided, which substrate serves as a first electrode layer of the capacitive element, in which the substrate provided as a first electrode layer is conditioned, in which a dielectric layer is deposited on the conditioned substrate, and in which a second electrode layer is subsequently applied.
Conventional dielectric layers for capacitive elements disadvantageously have a low dielectric constant k. Reoxidized nitrides (NO) are usually used in the fabrication of capacitive elements. In order to increase the dielectric constant k of the capacitive element and thus in order to increase the capacitance of the capacitive element, it has already been proposed to use other dielectrics such as, for example, aluminum oxide (Al2O3), hafnium oxide (HfO2), etc. It has furthermore been attempted to improve the electrical properties of the reoxidized silicon nitride (NO) that is usually used by means of adapting nitride thicknesses used and by means of optimizing the process parameters during a subsequent reoxidation.
In an inexpedient manner, limits are placed on the conventional methods in the case of increasing the dielectric constant and also in the case of the thermal stability of the dielectric layer.